Memories Best Forgotten
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Co-Written with SonataWind - Memories make up who we are... But what happens when those memories are taken? Who are you? What do you become? Who's the real you? When Resurgam gets a young patient with no memories strange things begin to happen around the boy... Including a bond with one who is not of this world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everything seemed to spin around him. He wasn't sure where he was, let alone what had just happened.

 _I was in a car… I think… then… what happened after?_

He winced a little. He couldn't think straight, his head was hurting way too much for him to even consider doing so.

"Kid, can you hear me?"

The boy looked up, his vision slightly blurry. He could see a woman with dark hair, tan skin and green eyes looking at him. He could make out a few facial features but everything else seemed to blur together.

He tried speaking but his tongue didn't seem to want to move and all that came out was a whimpering sound.

"It's going to be okay, we're on our way to Resurgam First Care just hang in there."

He couldn't speak but he was able to nod before he started to black out. He could hear some high pitch noise going off.

"Oh no, hurry it up he's going into shock!"

That was the last thing he heard.

 _That doesn't sound good… I don't even know what that means but I don't like the sound of it…_

He slowly slipped away from consciousness.

 _Guess I'm dying… It has to be… Well then, looks like this is the end of… of… wait… what's my name again…?_

He searched his mind again but was once again hit with the pain.

 _Can't think... But seriously who dies without knowing who they are?! I don't wanna die like this!_

He fought against the pull of sleep.

 _I gotta know who I am!_

He could hear voices again.

"He needs emergency surgery now!"

It was the woman's voice. He could hear others as well but words we're getting drowned out by ringing noises. Sleep started to pull again, this time it was different. Instead of a struggle it was a soothing pull and the throbbing pain was starting to fade.

 _What's...?_

Everything fell into a dreamless sleep as one last sentence was heard.

"Anesthesia is administered, let's begin the operation."


	2. Chapter 1: Nameless

Chapter 1: Nameless

Resurgam was buzzing with activity as emergency calls were brought in. Today was one of the busier days for the staff but nothing they couldn't handle.

Dr. Maria Torres was assisting Dr. Erhuard Muller in surgery. It was a patient she had brought in.

Young boy, about 12 years of age if she had to guess. Bright red hair, pale skin and purple eyes. He was in a car accident with his parents. Poor kid had gotten thrown from the car through the windshield and ended up getting shrapnel pierced in his chest along with a head injury. However… he was lucky he was alive unlike his parents.

 _Going to be hard to tell him they aren't around anymore._ Maria thought as she handed Erhuard the next tool he needed.

Erhuard worked with speed and precision removing the shrapnel from the boy's heart. Some were small and some were huge but nothing he couldn't handle. He was able to remove all of them in a good amount of time.

"Dang those suckers really got in there." Maria commented looking at the pieces in the tray she was holding.

Erhuard nodded.

"Fortunately there was only a few…"

He did a quick ultrasound on the heart to check for anything he might've missed or couldn't see.

 _No sign of blood pools or any other shrapnel and vitals are stable._

"Alright, all pieces have been removed, let's close him up, sutures."

Erhuard began closing the incision. He looked at the boy's face with concern. Maria had told him both of his parents were dead on sight when the EMTs had gotten there. The hospital would take care of him for a bit but then after that… only time would tell where he would go.

oooooo

While the operation had been going on, Dr. Gabriel Cunningham was busy helping the nurses with other patients that were in the accident and getting paperwork filed on each of them. Two victims of the accident however were giving him trouble.

Both were dead and he was able to ID them by their driver's licenses. Jacques and Marlene Jameson. The part that was frustrating him was he couldn't ID the kid that was in the car with them. Maria was sure they were the kid's parents but the fact he couldn't find records was bugging him.

He was currently in his office searching through files on his computer with RONI assisting him in the process.

"RONI, find anything under Jacques and Marlene Jameson?" Gabe asked, running a hand through his hair looking at the, machine's screen.

"I have not Doctor. The hospital has no record of Jacques and Marlene Jameson having a son, nor does any other hospital nearby."

"Perfect."

Knock knock knock.

"Come in."

Looking over he saw Maria walk in.

"Ah Maria. How's the kid?"

"Stable. Find anything on him?"

Gabe shook his head.

"No, the kid is basically nonexistent. Only thing I could tell you is his last name is Jameson, least assuming the two adults with him in the car were his parents."

"I'm pretty sure they were his folks, he resembled both of them."

"Yeah, but the fact he has no birth record bugs me. Yeah, it's not unheard of just something about it is bugging me."

Maria gave him a bit of playful punch in the shoulder.

"You're thinking too hard, we'll get more information soon when he wakes up, just be patient."

Gabe smirked.

"You're one to talk."

Maria rolled her eyes before handing Gabe a clipboard with a chart attached.

"Here's everything Erhuard and I were able to put together. You can add on once you get more information."

"Thanks. What room is he in and when will he be awake?"

"Room 314, and in two hours. Have fun."

Maria left Gabe alone to look over the chart. Gabe scanned over it quickly relaying some of the information to RONI.

"Well, we'll just call him Jameson for now till we get a first name."

"Understood, Doctor." RONI said recording the name. "New file created under the name Jameson."

Gabe nodded leaning back into his chair. He looked at the clock on his computer screen making a mental note to go to Jameson 's room at 4:20. He closed his eyes, thinking over everything again.

 _No birth record... It shouldn't bug me but yet it does... Maybe I am over thinking. Just focus on checking on his health and getting his name..._


	3. Chapter 2: New Beginning

Chapter 2: New Beginning

Everything was dark for the boy after he had heard someone say they were beginning some operation. It didn't last long. In what felt like a few minutes he was back to reality again.

He opened his eyes slowly, squinting a bit at the brightness of the light coming from a window and the lights above.

"Hey, Kid, you with us?"

He looked towards the voice. His vision was becoming clearer as he was able to make out the features of the man by his bed. He had bushy green hair and caramel eyes and was wearing an orange-ish brown suit with a lab coat over it.

The boy sat up quickly, feeling a little panicked not knowing the man let alone not knowing where he was.

"Hey, easy." The man said holding up hand to calm him down.

"W-Where...?"

"You're at Resurgam First Care, a hospital, I'm Dr. Gabriel Cunningham."

The boy still felt a little panicked glancing around the room.

"Hey, it's okay… just calm down, you've been through a lot today."

"W-What happened?"

"You were in a pretty bad accident, but you're okay. We had one of our best surgeons operate on you. How are you feeling right now?"

"Sore… Is that normal?"

"Yep, just recovering from everything."

"Oh… Um… Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"... What's my name?"

Gabe blinked a few times before replying.

"You… don't know your name?"

The boy shook his head.

"No… I don't…Been trying to figure it out but nothing ever comes."

Gabe had concern in his eyes.

"That's not good… I need you to answer a few questions, answer them to the best of your ability, alright?"

"O-Okay…"

"What's today?"

The boy looked up thinking.

"Um… Tu- No Thursday."

"Okay, how old are you?"

"Um… 12. Yeah! That's it."

"What happened before you got in the car?"

"Um… Um…"

The boy started to panic again. Gabe touched his shoulder gently.

"Easy now… Like I said, answer the best you can."

"I… I don't remember."

"It's fine, and one last question. Do you know the state we're in?"

"Um… No… I'm sorry, but my head hurts a little… I can't remember"

"It's okay, that's all the questions I'm going to ask. I don't want to strain your head."

"O-Okay."

Gabe gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

"Get plenty of bed rest, oh, and one last thing. I do know your last name. It's Jameson."

"Jameson… You're not gonna call me that are you? Cause it sounds like a lame first name."

The doctor shook his head chuckling.

"No, but I will refer to you as such on your file, but as for conversation till I can get a hold of your name, I'll refer to you as Kid, good enough for you?"

"Yep, better than Jameson."

Gabe grinned.

"I need to go now, another doctor will be coming in a little bit to check on you… Don't be intimidated by the red eyes or the attire, he's a good guy."

The kid tilted his head.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, just saying."

"Oh come on… Is he a psychopath or some kind of murderer who's trying to make up for his ways?"

"... Let's just leave it at guessing, Kid."

"Okay… Also, Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell that guy over there hanging on the curtain thingy to get down? He might hurt himself with the balancing act he's doing."

Gabe looked up at the curtain thingy (curtain rod) and… saw no one there. He blinked back confusion and looked at the kid.

… Okay, just humor him, he hit his head, plus he's on medication.

"Hey, you up there, get down right now before you hurt yourself."

About a few seconds after Gabe said that he got a playful whack on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the-?"

He looked to the source of the hit but didn't see anything. The kid was busting up laughing.

"Guess he didn't like that."

"Yeah… I'll see you later kid."

Gabe quickly made his way out leaving the kid alone with the invisible person… Well invisible to Gabe. To the kid he could see the person perfectly.

He was a young boy maybe about 16 years of age. Had messy brown hair and pale blue eyes. He had a deep blue long sleeved shirt on and jeans with white sneaker. Around his neck was a small black choker.

"You can see me?" the older boy asked.

"Yeah. You came down from that curtain thingy so fast, almost like you flew!"

"Yeah, well since you can see me, my name's Hector."

"Nice to meet you Hector… I don't know my name."

"Well that's alright, I'll do what that doctor is doing, I'll call you Kid."

"Okay! So, how come he couldn't see you?"

Hector grinned.

"Cause he doesn't got the special eyes or ears, you do kid."

"Special eyes and ears?"

Hector nodded.

"Yeah not a lot of people have them, you do though but let's keep that to ourselves shall we?"

"Okay!"

"Good boy… hehe I see the start of something amazing."

"You think so?"

Hector gave another grin.

"I know so."


	4. Chapter 3: New Kid

Chapter 3: New Kid

"Something hit you…?"

"Yeah, and I figure I'd ask you since you… 'specialize' in this kind of stuff."

Naomi Kimishima sighed leaning back in her office chair. She had just finished a case when her friend Gabe had called her up asking for some help something.

"I thought I told you I don't really like discussing this Gabe."

"I know Naomi, but you're the only person I know who deals with this kind of stuff or least know how it works. Is it possible for others to see and hear the dead like you do?"

"It's possible… But I didn't start hearing them till a few years ago and for the record, I can't see them, I'm only hearing, plus the only times they do speak to me is when they give me a phone call or other occasions."

"Yeah the whole last words before they died. Still gives me chills thinking about that. Anyways… I'm pretty sure he actually did see something because it gave me a good whack on the shoulder."

"Hm… I see… I'll come by later to have a look alright? I got some other things I need to get done."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Just don't try to order spirits around, they don't like taking orders from humans."

"Yeah, I figured."

Naomi chuckled.

"Always learning it the hard way with you. I'll see you when I come by the hospital."

"Alright, see you then."

Gabe hung up, leaving Naomi to think.

 _Another Corpse Whisperer… And I thought I wouldn't meet another one… Then again life is funny that way… Always throwing surprises in._

oooooo

"So I'm gonna be here for awhile?" the kid asked.

"Yes, about a month at best. We just have to see you how you come along in recovery." Erhuard replied, looking over the chart.

It had been awhile since Erhuard had had the opportunity to speak with a patient face to face. It didn't happen often. A lot of the nurses thought he would scare someone due the fact he was still in his prison jumpsuit and his red eyes weren't helping either. He never did quite understand why they couldn't give him regular clothes so he didn't have to go around as he was.

This time around he was allowed to see the patient. Gabe had suggested he should since he and the kid had something in common. According to him the kid was suffering from amnesia.

"The kid wasn't even sure of his own age and couldn't name the state he lives in, plus doesn't remember his first name, it has to be amnesia, he hit his head after all." was what Gabe had told him.

Looking at the boy he could see himself. Erhuard had also lost his memories for a long time. He didn't start remembering till last year. Some memories he wished he didn't have to relive, others he knew were important. He wasn't the same age as the patient when he lost his memories but he could understand the feeling of just being lost and not being sure of who you really are.

"Will I ever remember my name?" the boy asked, snapping Erhuard out of his thought train.

"I'm sure in time you will."

"Promise?"

Erhuard nodded.

"Promise."

"Okay… Wouldn't mind have something to be called by, I mean I'm okay with Kid, but I wouldn't mind a name, and NOT Jameson. I want a real first name."

Erhuard thought for a moment before a name came to his head.

"Well, we can give you a temporary one till we know. How does Lucas sound?"

"Lucas?"

"If you want, it was just the first name that came to me. It means light."

The boy hummed in thought over the name.

"Lucas… Lucas Jameson… I like it!"

Erhuard gave a slight smile.

"Lucas it is."

"Thanks, Doctor."

Erhuard nodded before getting up from the chair he was seated in.

"I need to get other patients. Get some rest."

"Okay… Is that all I'm going to be doing? Sleeping gets boring after awhile."

"When you're able to walk around you'll be able to spend time with some of the other pediatric patients in the ward. I know there's some other kids you'll be able to play with who are around your age."

"Awesome…" Lucas yawned curling up under the blankets.

"Sleep well, Lucas." Erhuard said walking out and closing the door quietly.

 _I hope he'll remember… I don't want him going through the same thing I did with my memories…_

oooooo

Two weeks had passed by quickly, the boy now known as Lucas was healing… and had also tried to keep his secret just that.

Naomi had stopped by the same day he had been given his name. She had been intrigued when things had started to happen around them and the boy hadn't even flinched. He was stubborn and didn't want to talk regarding what happened. "I'm sorry but I can't help ya there." had been his only answer.

In that time the scared boy had started to disappear… and be replaced by someone more bold. Once he had been able to walk around, Lucas had begun to figure out with the help of Hector ways to drive the nurses or other patients crazy. Be it hanging a bucket of water over a doorway or stopping by the room of two teenage girls who didn't get along and saying the other was right in the middle of their arguing. He was quickly being called "The Demon Child" by a few of the nurses.

"Hehe quite the mind you got Lucas, this is the most fun I've had in awhile." Hector commented hanging from the curtain rod. Today had been another day of pranks and the two were on break now with Hector in his usual spot on the curtain rod while Lucas was sprawled out on his bed.

Lucas looked up giving a smirk.

"Thanks, lot better than how we were two weeks ago.

"No kidding, talking's fun, but doing stuff is more fun. Now let's see what to do next…"

Lucas hummed in thought, trying to think of new pranks they hadn't done yet. His thought train was broken when he heard the door to his room creak open.

He sat up expecting to see a doctor walk in to come scold him about the pranks he and Hector had pulled today but instead he saw a little boy. He looked about two years younger than him. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was a bit on the pale side, and with the look on his face he almost seemed like a little lost puppy.

"Um… hi?" Lucas said, tilting his head.

The boy ducked a little.

"H-Hi."

Hector looked at the boy.

"I think I've seen this kid, he came in recently… Actually he's a regular, he's a bit on the weaker side when it comes to his immune system, serious asthma problem too."

"I see…" Lucas said in a low whisper.

Hector had been hanging around the hospital for some time. He was basically Lucas' source of information on anything about the place. Any long staying patients he could tell you about them along with the staff. Hector didn't really specify how long he had been around but Lucas was okay not knowing.

"Got a name?" Lucas asked the little boy.

"V-Vincent…"

"Vincent… I'll call you Vinnie, so what brings you to my lair?"

Vincent's eye widened a little.

"This is your lair?"

"Yeah pretty much. You can come in, I welcome guests."

"Okay!"

Vincent quickly found a chair sitting next to Lucas' bed, looking up at the older boy with his big brown eyes.

 _Oh gosh… Those eyes… Those could stop even Dr. Cunningham from being mad if they were used-... Wait._

Lucas grinned.

"Hey… how do you feel about pranks?"

Vincent tilted his head.

"Pranks?"

"Yeah, they're like jokes, nothing harmful. Would you like to help me with one?"

"I guess… But I've never done a prank before so I'm not sure how much help I could be."

"That's why you have me, I can teach you my wonderful ways."

"Okay! You're my sensei then!"

Lucas' grin got a bit wider and he felt a sense of pride hearing Vincent calling him sensei.

"That's Lucas-sensei to you."

"Okay!"

Lucas hopped off his bed taking Vincent's hand.

"Come my young padawan, I have much to teach you, and we got plenty of nurses to scare."


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble

Chapter 4: Trouble

The hallway on the sixth floor was quiet… eerily quiet. Lucas peered out of the stairwell looking around carefully. Behind him was Vincent and Hector floated next to the younger boy.

"Sensei, what are we gonna do?" Vincent asked after they had spent the last hour drawing on the men's room stall doors with sharpies. The janitor had given them an evil look when they had walked past.

"We're gonna play a little game Vincent… called Stretcher Surfing…" The pre-teen grinned as he spotted two stretchers hurrying over.

"How do you play?" Vincent blinked going over and climbing onto one as Lucas got on as well.

Hector grinned having seen Lucas come up with the concept. He had gotten bored and shoved a stretcher down the empty stairwell and had gotten the idea from that.

"You stand up on it like this." Lucas stood up on the stretcher as if he was riding a surfboard, as the smaller boy mimicked him holding his arms out to balance.

"Then shove off the wall and you're off to the races!"

"Okay!"

Within a few minutes the boys were sailing down the hallway, laughing and yelling the whole way. Lucas grinned at Vincent.

"Awesome or what?" He asked as their stretchers slowed to a stop.

Vincent laughed falling back on his stretcher.

"Way awesome sensei!" He smiled.

Lucas chuckled kneeling down reaching across and ruffling his hair. "Now that we got that outta the way..."

Hector tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Hey, what about that trick we were planning awhile back that we nixed?"

The plan had been taking as many of the call buttons from empty rooms and duct taping them to random places… But given Lucas couldn't go very far without aggravating his operation scar, and he was only one kid, Hector was great at keeping an eye out but without being able to pick up things...The plan was far too grand due to a lack of extra hands willing to help.

"Think two people will be able to handle it?" Lucas asked quietly.

Hector grinned. "Why not?"

He hummed in thought. "... Well...I guess-"

The redhead was cut off hearing a distinctive noise… or rather a certain voice. The boys paled a little as they realized who it was.

Maria Torres.

And she sounded angry.

And she was coming their way.

"RUUUUN FOR IT!" Lucas yelled grabbing Vincent's arm and taking off running.

"HEY!" Maria yelled seeing them giving chase. She had heard the yelling all the way from the fifth floor and she knew the redhead's antics.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

"NO!" They both yelled looking back… not realizing they rammed into someone until they both landed flat on the floor. "OOF!"

They looked up to see Erhuard sighing at them. He had been checking on something when he heard the commotion. Vincent looked up and jumped up hurrying and ducking behind the red eyed doctor.

"Hide me." He pleaded whimpering a little.

Lucas joined the smaller boy, figuring the surgeon was a more effective meat shield than his arm.

"Me too." Both boys then used… the puppy dog face.

Erhuard sighed trying not to make eye contact.

"You both know the rules-"

"ERHUARD KEEP 'EM THERE!" Maria yelled seeing them.

"...You two didn't-" Before he realized what happened...The boys had bolted for it.


	6. Chapter 5: Friend's and Rivals

Chapter 5: Friends and Rivals

Within a week, Resurgam First Care now had a prank squad running around the halls.

Not long after Vincent, Lucas had met a boy named Alex Wilson. At first they didn't really see eye to eye but then kicked it off after pulling a prank on Gabe. (Alex said he was glad to get revenge on the guy. He didn't go into details and Lucas wasn't going to the first to ask.)

Another boy he had met was one by the name of Dylan Simmons. He didn't talk much but after seeing Lucas' growing prank squad in action he couldn't help but talk to them about filming their stunts with his camera he had brought with him to the hospital. Which he ended up doing and joining in on the fun. "This is going to be one of the best pranking documentaries ever!" he said one day after a round of pranks had been done.

The last of the pranksters Lucas met was Jackie Davidson. Unlike Alex and Dylan he had no hesitation in joining Lucas' games. He was generally bored stiff around the hospital so he was glad to have something to do.

The group now had four boys and a ghost. Lucas was very proud and happy with his group. He didn't really see them as just followers, he saw them more as friends than anything else. When they weren't pulling pranks they spent time together in the pediatric ward just hanging out. They would talk about their interests, their families, or some weird thing they saw in another part of the hospital. Lucas was happy with it all. Sure he didn't have his memories back yet but he didn't care. He had a new family in a sense with his prank squad. He really felt at home at Resurgam.

"Hey, did you hear about Dr. Keller?" Dylan asked during one of their resting periods, fiddling with his camera grinning broadly.

"Hear what?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow. It was no secret he was head over heels for the daughter of the heart surgeon whom didn't exactly see eye to eye with the blonde.

Lucas snickered, this one he knew about given that it was partially his and Jackie's fault.

"No, do share."

Jackie smirked but said nothing.

"Someone snuck into his office last night, used dissolving glue to glue his hands to his paperwork pile."

The boys were quiet for a moment before bursting out laughing though it was a more nervous laugh than anything else. Simon Keller was known for his temper and was rumored to chase people with a chainsaw.

Alex looked around quickly, hands shoved in his hoodie pockets.

"Alright fess up who did it?"

Jackie and Lucas wore broad grins as they raised their hands. Hector chuckled ruffling the redhead's hair.

"That's our Luc." He said fondly, though no one else heard him. Lucas' grin turned into a more genuine smile feeling some pride in that.

"You guys are suicidal." Dylan chuckled.

"I'll document your last moments on Earth as a found footage film."

"Yeah yeah, bet ya a hot chili you can't do worse." Alex challenged.

"Who, when, where, and how?" He took it instantly. Another thing about Dylan that the other boys, even Hector couldn't understand was his obsession with anything that was hot and spicy. If it was hot and promised pain on the tongue he wanted it and downed it with a gusto.

"And how many Scoville Units we talking here?"

"...Uh…?"

"Pepper head, normal speak."

"As in how hot a pepper?"

"..." Alex looked around before bringing out a bag as the other boys minus Dylan gave a gulp.

"The infamous...the dangerous… So hot it could potentially send ya down to the ER."

"The Carolina Reaper!" Jackie gasped as Dylan practically dove for it.

"GIMME!"

"Ah ah ah...You gotta get Keller good, or I'll eat it."

"Alex...That thing could make you as quoted by someone on YouTube, send ya to the ER and make ya see Heaven...You want that?" Lucas asked as Vincent ducked behind him not wanting to watch.

"Does a bear live in the woods!?" Dylan asked as he started to run off.

"Come on, who else is joining me in poking said bear!?"

The rest of the Prank Squad shrugged their shoulders and followed.

Live by the sword, die by the sword as it were..

Or live by the hottest pepper on Earth, die by Simon Keller.

oooooo

After the fiasco the boys had been thoroughly terrified. The prank had involved many things, and somehow involved them dressing up as zombies… waiting until the lights were out to sneak into the surgeon's office and trying and failing to give him the fright of his life.

Instead it had Simon going down the hall after them.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS-!"

"EAT ALEX FIRST! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!"

"GO TO HECK DAVIDSON!"

"MOMMY!"

"TUCK AND ROLL VINCENT!"

They wound up seeking refuge in various rooms, closets, wherever seemed to be an appropriate shelter. Lucas sighed being cramped up against the wall of a Janitor's closet, Jackie and Dylan in it with him.

"Was it worth it?" He had to ask.

They both heard a crunching noise as Dylan ate his prize.

"Dude, really!?"

"So worth it."

… _Okay, that was awesome but TERRIFYING!_

They wound up staying like that for roughly an hour until the all clear was given.

"I am NEVER piling into a closet with you lot again."

"Worth it." said the others as Alex brought a hand to his face.

The following day, it was a relatively quiet day… for the most part. No one felt up to going on a pranking spree early in the day until it could be confirmed Simon was NOT lurking around the corner somewhere with a chainsaw.

"Ugh… I'm so bored!" Lucas sighed, hanging upside down over the side of his bed.

"You could stretcher surf." Hector suggested.

"... Hmm… Well… We haven't irritated Maria in awhile." A smirk slowly grew on the redhead's face.

"... Let's do it."

Sneaking out of the room, the boy and the ghost made their way to the old ward… Or started to when rounding the corner Lucas bumped into someone.

"AH!"

"Hey!"

Lucas looked up to see a boy around his age with fluffy green hair and caramel brown eyes.

 _Wait… He looks just like…_

"Ah sorry.." The boy said grinning sheepishly. "Guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

Lucas looked him over raising an eyebrow as he seemed to size him up.

"S'alright… Name's Lucas.."

"Joshua!"

 _Hm… I wonder…_

"Say… you like playing pranks?" He asked a mischievous grin on his face.

"Eh… More of a puzzle guy." Joshua replied with a bit of a shrug.

"Pity… Cause you're like missing out on the best thing here.." Lucas faked a sigh as he went to walk around him.

"Wait… what kind of pranks?"

"... Ever ride a stretcher like a surfboard?"

"... Who would do something stupid like that?"

Lucas' ego died a little when he heard that.

"It is NOT stupid! I'll prove it!"

Joshua didn't seem to impressed when they did obtain a pair of stretchers and positioned them.

"This seems like a bad idea… I mean what if we get caught?" He asked keeping crouched on his stretcher not trusting his balance at the moment.

Lucas scoffed standing fully on his. "That's like asking what if the lights go out. Relax, not like we're gonna get caught…"

 _Oh we're gonna get caught, but that's the fun of it!_

"Alright… HERE WE GO!"

They shoved off as the stretchers took off down the hall. "Whoa!" Joshua held on trying to keep from flying right off.

Lucas laughed cheering a little. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Joshua yelled.

"That's what they all say!" Lucas glanced away from looking ahead to smirk at the younger boy.

"Lucas!" Hector grabbed his shoulder. "WALL!"

"Wall-!?"

CRASH!

The boys got flung right off the stretchers due to their weight shifting, landing on the floor. "Ow!"

"Oof!" They were quiet for a sec catching their breath.

"That… was awesome!" Lucas laughed after a moment.

"That… was crazy!" Joshua exclaimed sitting up.

"We're lucky no one caught us."

"Would've just been par for the course kid." The redhead replied with a smirk as he got to his feet dusting off his clothes. "Now you've just been to the Lucas School of Hard Knocks."

"Hard head is more like it."

They locked eyes as a silent challenge was spoken.

A challenge of:

 _Bet you can't out do me._

Joshua smirked, giving a cocky look at Lucas.

 _Oh he's giving me THAT look...Well I'll show him._

"What's the wager?" Lucas asked.

"The daily special in the cafeteria… Bet you three jello cups you can't stomach it and keep a straight face."

"You're on, Shrimp."

That day… a rivalry was born between Joshua Cunningham and Lucas Jameson.

A rivalry Lucas was sure to last as long as he knew the kid. At that same time though… Something else was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 6: 'I'll protect you'

Chapter 6: "I'll protect you."

The day after Lucas and Joshua's accident with the stretchers Lucas woke up with a splitting headache that rendered him not wanting to get out of bed.

Erhuard and Gabe had both found out about the stunt and forbid the boy from even leaving his room.

"Strict bed rest, geeze Kid, I was hoping I could trust you enough not to hurt yourself." Gabe had scolded.

They even made it an effort to keep the rest of the prank squad out of his room so Lucas didn't have a way of sneaking out. The only company he had was Hector. Lucas knew they were doing all this for the sake of his health, but he hated having to basically listen to the birds. He was not one to want to sit still.

"Well… this sucks…" he grumbled looking out the window.

"Sorry Luc… But health comes first, don't want you possibly dying…Trust me when I say this, it's not fun."

"I know, I know… On top of that, looks like I'll be staying here longer… fan-freaking-tastic."

"Might be for the better… Have they even figured out where you're going to go after you're fully recovered?"

Lucas stared at the ceiling in silence. It was something he had been trying to push back. He didn't really want to think about it. He was sure he was going to get shipped off to an orphanage for sure. With no idea where his parents were or if he even had parents he was sure that was his end result.

"They haven't… I really don't want to think about it though, Hector… Despite the fact I want to be healthy again… I'm not sure if I want to leave… All my friends here have homes and I don't know where they live… I don't want to think I'll never see them again… I'll just be on my own."

"Not if I can help it, wherever you go, I'll go."

"Really?"

"Lucas, you're the first person I've been able to talk to in a long time, I've gotten to know you too... I care about your well being, I want to be sure you'll get to live your life and not be alone."

Lucas felt surprised and touched. He didn't realize how much Hector actually cared about him.

 _He's been with me since the beginning... The whole time he's been by my side... Sure I can see and hear him but why does he care so much?_

"Hector... I know I was okay with not knowing... but what was your life before?"

Hector sighed floating off the curtain rod and on to the end of Lucas' bed.

"... I was 16 when I died... I was an idiot Lucas."

"What?"

Hector lowered his head, keeping his eyes locked on the ground.

"I was a thief... Didn't have family and I refused to live in an orphanage, so the streets were my home. Had a bit of a business going on. I stole things for people in return for money. Looking back, I'm not proud of some of the things I did. I was only caring for myself not thinking how my actions would affect others... The worst I did was the one that ended me."

Lucas sat in silence unsure how to react.

"2015... I was asked to steal from an antique shop by some shady guy. Didn't question it since he wasn't the first. Asked me to steal a certain box... What happened when I got a hold of that thing... I didn't think I'd ever see."

"What happened?"

"I dropped the darn thing cause I got spooked by the shop owner. Broke easily and out came this freaky red and black monster. It looked like a person but it had beast like features to its face. The thing charged at me, grabbing my right wrist."

Hector held up his right arm pulling back the sleeve to reveal an odd black mark.

"It burned this symbol into my arm, the shop owner tried chasing it off but the thing fought back. Both were fierce... with no sign of giving up the thing decided instead of trying to kill the shop owner decided to kill me instead."

Lucas gulped turning a little pale.

"It pinned me to the ground stabbing me in the chest, and then got knocked off by the shop owner. It ran away not too long after. I was slowly dying. The shop owner examined me explaining what happened."

Hector looked at Lucas with narrow eyes.

"I had been damned by a Phantom. My fate was when I die, I would be stuck on Earth unable to go to Heaven or Hell, though honestly I am in Hell. The fear with being stuck on Earth in these circumstances is becoming a Phantom... I was scared. There was no hope of saving me... But the shop owner in an act to help me gave me a gift."

Hector gestured to the choker around his neck.

"This choker is a failsafe if I ever become a Phantom, it's not perfect but it'll preserve my humanity if I do change... I was surprised when she gave me this since I had clearly been stealing from her... She told me I was a foolish boy, but she wouldn't wish my fate on anyone... I remember the last thing I did was ask for her name... I never got it. She just said in time you'll know who I am. After that, woke up in a hospital room as a spirit... Been haunting these halls since then to avoid becoming a Phantom... But honestly, it's been hard since guilt has been biting me with a vengeance... I wasted my life Lucas... I don't want to see the same thing happen to you."

Lucas was shocked that someone could die in such a horrific manner. He nodded gulping a little. "I won't waste my life...I promise…"

"Good boy…"

"So... you'll always be there for me?"

Hector nodded giving a soft smile. "I promise, I will always be there for you... to keep you safe."

"Kind of like a big brother in a way?"

"Yeah... if you'd like it like that."

Lucas smiled back. "I'd really like that… Big brother."

"Alright... Little Bro."

Lucas hugged the spirit, glad he had someone who wouldn't leave. _I never want to be alone again…_

Hector smiled hugging him. "I'll always have your back... never forget that.."

oooooo

Night had fallen over Resurgam, the halls were quiet, lights were turned off.

It seemed as if it would be like any other night.

Except for one patient.

 _ **Where... am I?**_

 _Lucas looked around him, as he walked through a house. It felt oddly familiar, the walls were wood paneling, the floor covered by an ugly orange rug. He couldn't make out anything in any of the pictures on the walls or shelves._

" _Idiot!"_

 _He jumped a little eyes looking towards a staircase. There was yelling and he started to feel afraid. Yet for some reason he couldn't force himself to turn back._ _ **This is a bad idea... don't go up those stairs…**_ _He moved as if he had been in this a thousand times before, his movements betraying his thoughts._

 _He reached the top of the stairs seeing shadows move across the walls of a room as the voices got louder. "This is all YOUR fault! If you hadn't locked him out they wouldn't be calling the cops!"_

" _MY fault!? You're the one who decided to keep him!"_

 _ **Him…?**_ _Lucas gulped and started to back up when he bumped into something on a side table as it fell to the ground._

 _The voices went silent until a man stepped out of the room, his hair black and his eyes a steely grey._

 _Eyes that bore into the boy with something that could only be described as utter hatred._

" _You…"_

 _ **RUN!**_ _He started to back up. "I-I'm sorry!"_

" _You will be." He shoved him as the boy went airborne before falling._

" _NO!_

" _Lucas!"_

"Lucas!" He awoke, shooting up with a gasp trying to catch his breath. He looked around, same hospital room... Same window... Same ghost trying to get him to respond. "Hey, you okay?" Hector asked, concern in his voice and face.

Lucas shook his head. "No…" His head was starting to bother him again and the dream... It felt far too real. "My head.."

"It's hurting again?" The spirit moved next to his side, bringing an arm around the boy. Again the redhead nodded.

"And... I had a really bad dream…" He said softly, tears in his eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" Hector asked keeping his voice quiet trying to keep him calm.

Lucas nodded as he started to explain, from describing the house to the final part of it. "And I was just... terrified… I don't know why he hated me... or what I did wrong... it was an accident…" He sniffed, tears freely flowing now.

Hector brought him into his arms. "Shh…" He stroked his back the younger boy starting to cry a little. "Shh... You didn't do anything wrong…"

"Promise..?"

"I promise…" He kept stroking his back, trying to get him to calm down as it gradually worked. Lucas sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be... Everyone has nightmares... and everyone has something they're afraid of… But I won't let anyone hurt you… That will never become reality." He promised.

Lucas hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Bro…"

"Anytime Little Bro…" Hector stayed by his brother's side, comforting him until Lucas drifted off exhausted.

When he saw he was asleep he set him back down. _Whoever hurt you... they're paying for what they did... ten fold…_

 _That I can promise..._


	8. Chapter 7: Corpse Whisperer

Chapter 7: Corpse Whisperer

"This bed rest thing is gonna get old really fast.."

"Least they gave you something to do…"

Lucas raised an eyebrow, raising up the book one of the nurse's had given him. "This isn't something to do, this is an insult to my masculinity…Vampires should be blood sucking killers, not glittery dolls."

It had been a few days since the first instance of nightmares. It wasn't the last but Lucas was getting better at keeping his emotions under control. Now he was just bored to death as it were. Hector shook his head. "Well what do you expect? Those nurses all read that junk."

"Well I ain't a nurse now am I?" He replied looking out the window with a sigh, his room was directly looking out to the courtyard, and he was tempted to test the lock on the window to see if he could make an easy break for it…. But something didn't seem right.

"... Wait… What's going on out there…?"

"I'll go see."

Hector made his way over to the window, phasing through it looking down at the courtyard. Took him a moment before it became clear what he saw lying in the middle of the courtyard. A body of a young woman with a pool of blood around her head. If Hector could turn pale he would.

"Oh... Oh gosh."

"What?"

"I'm not sure you would want know..."

Lucas got out of bed walking over to the window, eyes widening when he saw the body.

"The heck...?"

"Exactly what I thought..."

Lucas looked at the scene carefully focusing. Not only could he see the body, he could see a spirit curled up beside it balling.

"We gotta get down there."

"Door is locked Lucas."

Lucas smirked.

"I know."

Lucas quickly began fumbling with the lock on the window.

"Hey hey what are you doing?!"

"Making a way out."

"Are you-"

"Crazy? Yeah, but let's remember the room we're in isn't too far from the ground, you can grab me right?"

"Yeah but not for long, let alone only when no one is looking!"

"We got a tree to cover us, just get me to the ground once I crack this lock, okay? We got a spirit who needs us."

Hector sighed.

"Alright..."

Lucas growled a little when the lock proved harder to unlock then he thought. "... Heh… This is easy.."

"Lucas what are you-"

There was a bat Alex had left in there, no one dared ask him why he had it but it proved useful this time as the lock broke. "Home run." He grinned.

"Well... That happened. Alright, hang on."

Hector picked Lucas up by his arms floating him down to the courtyard keeping behind the tree.

"Anyone sees you you're dead."

"Ya think I don't know that? My head'll be on a spit by the time they're done with me." He looked around to be sure no one saw him before making his way to where the body was. He took a deep breath swallowing hard.

This was a little scary... but also quite sad.

"Hey…" He said softly kneeling to where the spirit was. "What happened?"

"I… I…" The spirit broke into a sob. "I didn't mean to…"

"Hey... no one's judging you… I just wanna know what happened… I wanna help you…"

The spirit calmed down a little. "I…" She held her hand up to her head pointing her index finger to her temple and mimed pulling a trigger.

Lucas' eyes widened. "You… killed yourself...?"

She nodded but said nothing else.

"Why?"

She shook her head and pointed behind him. He followed her hand and gulped seeing movement around one of the other windows. "

Craaap and a half... Uh... Stay here! Don't go anywhere!"

She gave him a look as if to say: "Kind of obvious I won't."

Lucas quickly made his way back behind the tree.

"Great first chance I get to help someone and someone might've seen me."

"I warned you." Hector muttered.

Lucas sighed looking out from behind the tree. Hector did the same, curious about what was going on.

Out of the building came a woman. Lucas' eyes widened when he realized that he recognized her.

 _That woman who was asking all those questions revolving around Hector. What was her name? Naomi Kimishima... that's right._

Behind her was a man with pale blond hair in a suit that was all colors of blue. Even the tie was blue.

"Dr. Kimishima, why did you need me to come along?"

"Because this probably won't be a long case Little Guy... Least I hope, and better to have you on sight than having you back at CIFM."

 _... PFFFT! Little Guy?! Man talk about demeaning nicknames!_ Lucas thought snickering a little.

"Right..."

Naomi made her way over to the corpse, kneeling beside it putting on gloves. She examined the body and the weapon that was beside it. The gun didn't appear to be anything special, a model anyone could purchase at an arms store. Still, it would be better to have it analyzed or dusted for prints just in case.

"Little Guy! Take the weapon and get it dusted for prints, the victims, anyone else's… And have the team start looking for a suicide note."

"Right away, Doctor."

 _There's a burn mark at the entry wound...I t's looking more and more like she killed herself... But what would drive someone so young to death..?_

That answer or a piece of it would come, as her phone started to go off energy coming off of it. Picking it up she closed her eyes.

" _ **I'm going to die... Either today... or three months from now... I'm… I'm taking back control."**_

 _ **BANG!**_

"She... was going to die?" _The truth never dies... If she was ill, traces of the disease would be in her blood... And her ID would help.._

"We need an ID, and a blood analysis done...There's more than just someone pulling a trigger here.."

From his place behind the tree Lucas watched amazed.

"Whoa... did you see that stuff coming off her phone?" He whispered.

"Yeah... she's got the ears at least.."

"Then why isn't she asking the spirit herself?"

"Well... she doesn't have your eyes I don't think…"

"Huh... so she only hears... Well that explains why she never saw you…" He shrugged.

Lucas continued watching as the case was continued.

"The victim is Sadie Powell, age 22, was previously admitted to Resurgam First Care for treatment... Diagnosed with End Stage Pulmonary Fibrosis… It would appear she killed herself as a last attempt to take back control... of what little life she had." Naomi said after it had gone on for awhile.

Sadie's spirit smiled as she stood from where she was. "And now... I'm finally free…"

No one else but three heard what was said. Two of the living... And one of the deceased themselves.

Her spirit faded away presumably going on to the next world.

"She's going into the light?"

"I dunno... never saw it so can't testify for her... But I think she's gonna be okay…"

Lucas sighed with relief seeing the spirit go. Everyone started clearing the area. Two people came in taking the corpse away and then it was just Naomi by herself in the courtyard. It was silent until she looked towards the tree Lucas and Hector were hiding behind and spoke out.

"I know you're there."

Lucas froze feeling embarrassed he actually got caught.

"Busted…" Hector whispered.

Naomi made her way over to the tree locking eyes with Lucas.

"I remember you… Last I heard from Gabe, you're supposed to be confided in your room."

Lucas gave a sheepish look.

"Ehehe... Well uh... I really needed some fresh air?" He tried, knowing it was a lame attempt and she knew it too.

"Really now?" She asked.

He gulped. "... I saw that woman's body... I thought... maybe there was a chance... she was still alive." _That's a lie and you know it. But… I promised I wouldn't tell…_

"And that's why you hid behind the tree... you didn't want anyone to get mad at you."

"Yeah… Are you mad?" He gulped.

She shook her head. "Not mad... just surprised how one boy can manage to sneak past several staff members."

He grinned. "I have my ways... the tree helped."

"... Did it?"

"... Maybe?"

Naomi chuckled patting Lucas' head.

"You're smart… little reckless… but brave too… least from what I can tell."

"Thanks... I try." He smiled. "You're really cool! You solved that case just like that!"

Naomi gave a smile.

"Just doing my job… Now, how about I get you back to your room? I promise I won't tell anyone."

He nodded. "Sure, that sounds good...Thanks Ms. Kimishima."

"Anytime, Lucas... Let's head in."

 _She's pretty cool... for being one of the adults... and she's not gonna rat me out to Dr. Cunningham... Awesome._

Leading the boy inside Naomi looked around. "Coast is clear.."

"Phew...Thanks for this.."

"Anytime…" They rounded a corner and both blinked seeing something they didn't expect to see.

Little Guy… Being followed by Vincent. "Who…?"

"My friend."

"Hey, Tie-Guy! What's it like being a cop? Can I see your badge? Please?" Vincent asked.

Vincent had seen Little Guy when he was bringing back the lab results and had fallen in step behind the agent… and hadn't really given up on following him mostly because he was curious.

"Uh, it's… interesting and sorry… I left it at home." Little Guy said, stumbling over his words a little.

 _I'm terrible with kids... I'll admit, he's cute though._

"Little Guy... what are you doing?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Same question to you, Vin." Lucas added.

"I'm hanging out with the awesome Tie-Guy!"

 _... PFFFT! Tie-Guy...That is even worse than Little Guy... I'm so proud of you Vincent.._

"And I was just heading to find you... he followed me." Little Guy said, giving a sheepish look.

"... I will ask nothing else… but you can't take him with." Naomi smirked, passing them, Lucas trying not to snicker as he followed.

"I know that!"

"But I wanna hang out more with you!" Vincent said with a small pout.

"Uh... If you're good… I'll let you have my tie?"

He gasped. "Really!?"

"... Really."

Lucas rolled his eyes hearing this.

"That's Vinnie for you… looks up to anyone who seems awesome."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, he calls me Lucas-sensei… and he also spent almost the entire day yesterday apparently following Dr. Muller around."

"Huh… well glad to know someone likes him besides the nurses and the team…"

Naomi looked to Little Guy.

"I'll leave you two alone, I need to get this kid back to his room. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Understood, Dr. Kimishima."

Naomi nodded leading Lucas down the hallway.

"Which room?"

"Room 314."

"Alright, we'll be there shortly."

Lucas didn't want to take chances and kept close behind Naomi.

 _Any nurse sees me they'll go tell Dr. Cunningham for sure. Anything to get me in trouble since… revenge… a never ending circle._

After a few moments they were back safely in Lucas' room.

"WE LIVE!" Hector cheered flying around the room. "Erm… Least one of us lives I mean."

Lucas chuckled flopping out on his bed.

"Thanks for the help, Ms. Kimishima."

Naomi nodded.

"One last thing Lucas." she said closing the a little door so no one else could hear.

Lucas blinked. "What?" He asked sitting up. "Something wrong?"

"No not at all…"

Naomi looked him right in the eyes.

"You can see the dead can't you?"

Lucas gulped. _...There's no use lying… But…_ "... Can't you?"

"I only hear… I'm guessing you have both visual and auditory."

"Yeah…" _Sorry Hector…_ "I've been able to since I woke up here.."

Naomi walked over to him giving a soft look.

"There are not many who can… some receive the gift, others it's because the natural ability was awakened, from what Gabe told me you did hit your head in that accident correct?"

Lucas nodded looking to the side. "Yeah...They said I have a concussion that's still healing… and my head really hurt when I woke up.."

"Understandable… Lucas, you would be what some would call a Corpse Whisperer. To some, it is the nickname they gave me… but they don't respect the fact it was an actual term that was set long before I was born."

"Really? So… seeing the dead and hearing them… that's normal..?"

"Yes… Others would say no, but in reality it's not unheard of… a friend of mine could confirm that for you."

Lucas tilted his head to the side. "Who..? Little Guy…? Is he one too?"

"No, not many know what I can do. Gabe is one of the few who is aware, and as for the person who could confirm it's normal… he gave me my phone."

"Cool...That's really amazing… I saw that purple stuff float off of it… is that spirit energy?" He asked curious. There was a lot he didn't know and he had questions that had been rattling in his head for awhile.

Naomi nodded.

"You must have a lot you want to know don't you?"

"Yeah... I really want to know as much as I can… it's been weird… but really cool… though there's a lot of stuff I know I don't know yet.." _And I got a big brother out of the deal.._

"Tell you what, I have to get back to work but how about I come back and teach you what I know?"

Lucas smiled brightly at that idea. "I'd love that."

"You just have to promise to behave for my friend Gabe, alright?"

"I will! I promise!"

Naomi smiled patting his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Naomi made her way out leaving Lucas alone with Hector.

"Looks like you've made a new friend eh?" Hector said grinning.

Lucas smiled. "Yeah I guess I did… and she's really nice."

"I'll agree on that, plus a fellow Corpse Whisperer, as she called it, will really help."

Lucas nodded. "Yep… I can learn the ropes from her… get a better idea of how these abilities work... Hey, maybe one day I'll even solve a murder myself!"

Hector chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Be an awesome investigator."

He chuckled. "Hee… I'll do my best Big Bro. And you'll be by my side and help right?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah! I'll be your ghost companion."

"Awesome! Lucas and Hector, supernatural investigators... I like the sound of that."

Hector laughed.

"Sounds good to me!"

The redhead grinned. "Epic… Brothers forever." _Even though I don't remember anything… or rather I don't think I want to remember...I still got a life… and a home… right here._

"Alright, that's it come here!"

Hector flew over to Lucas hugging him close.

"Bro hug!"

Lucas laughed hugging him. "Bro hug for the win!" He grinned reaching up trying to mess up Hector's hair. "Gotcha!"

"WAH! HEY!"

"Haha! You had it comin' bro!" He laughed.

Hector grinned.

"True."

Lucas smiled hugging him. "... Love you Big Bro… thanks for watching out for me.."

"Anytime Little Bro."

Hector hugged him closer.

"Anytime…"


	9. Chapter 8: A Brother's Sacrifice

Chapter 8: A Brother's Sacrifice

Time began to fly quickly. With every passing day Lucas looked forward to being visited by Naomi. Every time she came he learned something new about his growing power. He was getting a handle on it, honing it and perfecting it. He also learned more about spirits in general, including the kind Hector was.

It seemed the lessons were helpful in his recovery. It kept him busy and away from doing anything reckless.

Gabe was happy to see his condition improve to the point the boy didn't need to be locked up in his room anymore. He was still off limits from pranks, but Lucas didn't really care.

He had taken to exploring the hospital, going through the wards when he was able to sneak out of the pediatric ward. Finding a few things to claim in the lost and found box. Hector also tried to keep him out of trouble, but even so sometimes it was just inevitable.

Including when heading back to his room he always stopped to look into one. There had been a new girl and she was around his age... He had to admit she was really cute, longish brown hair and hazel eyes. And she seemed nice.

Alas... It was rumored she never spoke to anyone. "You like her." Hector smirked nudging him as he broke out of his stupor.

"No I don't!" He hissed taking a glance back seeing the mysterious girl in question looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "... Uh…" He raised a hand. "... Hi?"

She waved back and gave a silent giggle.

He grinned and walked off quickly.

"I know that look…"

"Okay she's cute… Really cute…"

"Ha! Knew it!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, not like I'm gonna marry 'er."

"Yeah, but still, your first crush, it's so... unlike you. You get all sensitive and gentlemanly."

He laughed. "Me, gentlemanly, suuuure… I do not count giving her my jello cup yesterday as gentlemanly."

Hector rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever lover boy. So, you wanted to explore another part of the hospital today?"

Lucas nodded grinning. "Yep, was thinking we could check out the basement, who knows what old stuff they store down there."

"Ooooo, sounds like it should be fun and promising."

"I know right? What if we find something really cool like a brain in a jar? We could totally use that to mess with the nurses for WEEKS!" Lucas grinned rubbing his hands together at the thought. "... Let's go now I'm getting really excited."

Hector grinned. "Lead the way."

Lucas nodded hurrying down the stairwell, until he reached the basement level. Opening the door he stepped through. "Yeesh…"

It was dark, but he couldn't see any cobwebs. "Figures, hospital basements would be clean even… though I guess no dust means no getting caught easily."

"Yep, no chance of leaving tracks." Hector said, flying around the room, looking at different objects.

"But would it kill them to get better lights on down here?"

Lucas shrugged looking around peering at what was on the shelves near him. "Apparently. It would also apparently kill them to get decent food but I haven't heard any news on that changing either."

"Point taken."

"Thank you." He said as he went further in. "Geeze though… Darker than I expected… and not really anything worth taking off the shelves, no guts in jars not interested." _But...Why is it so cold down here…?_

Hector shivered a bit.

"... Wait… I'm COLD?"

"You're WHAT!? I thought ghosts don't get cold!" Lucas yelped in surprise. He thought ghosts didn't feel things like cold or pain.

"We don't! I usually don't feel anything save what I touch but this-" Hector stopped short. "...This…"

"This…?" Lucas looked around rubbing his arm. _Something's wrong..._

Hector's eyes were wide. "... No… This… This is…"

" _ **So, you're familiar with our kind, aren't you ghost child?"**_

"What the..?" Lucas moved closer to Hector. "Where's that coming from?"

" _ **After all...You are cursed."**_

Hector brought his arms around Lucas.

"Stay close to me…" Hector looked around before shouting. "No use hiding, show yourself you monster!"

Right before them appeared a man like creature. It was completely black with red outlines to make up features of it's face and body. It had on crimson clothes with a hood over it's head. It's mouth appeared deformed but it was obvious it had fangs. It gave a crooked grin as it locked it's eyes on the two boys. Hector knew very well what it was.

 _A Phantom..._

" _ **Never thought I'd meet a damned… this is very special."**_

"Special isn't what I'd call it… Stay away from us." Hector growled at the creature.

The Phantom laughed.

" _ **Trying to be brave now. I've heard of a boy who let one of my brethren free, you must be the one they were talking about, now you're trying to be a good little boy and protecting a mortal."**_

The Phantom got closer and right next to Lucas' face.

" _ **Aww… a cute little boy…. how petty."**_

Lucas gulped trying to get closer to Hector who tightened his arm around the younger boy. "Stay. Away. From. Him. What do you want from us?"

" _ **Oh it's simple… His life… He isn't worth anything… He would make a fine meal however."**_

Hector growled. "So much as harm a hair on him I'll kill you!"

The Phantom let out a howling laughter.

" _ **Listen to yourself! You know for fact you and I are both already dead!"**_

Hector mentally scolded himself. _Smooth Hector._ "Yeah… But I know you can feel pain, I'll put you through the worst pain you'll ever feel! Just like that Phantom did to me!"

" _ **You think you can make a Phantom feel pain. You? A damned with no powers? You must be joking."**_

Hector narrowed his eyes. "I'm not…"

" _ **Pathetic, if you're so sure of yourself… Try me… Though I won't play fair boy. After all… You stand between me and a meal… Why bother protecting the human? He's no different than you were… In fact, he might wind up just like you… A damned with no chance in Heaven or Hell…"**_

 _I'm going to hate myself for the rest of my life for this…_ "If you have a shred of dignity left, I have something I need to say to the boy before I take you on."

" _ **Very well… You have three minutes."**_

Lucas looked up at him fear in his eyes. "What's wrong? What are you gonna do…?"

Hector knelt down a little so he and Lucas could have full on eye contact. "Lucas… I can't allow you to get hurt… Even if you ran now that Phantom would kill you with ease… I have to fight this thing… even if it means I give up my humanity."

His eyes widened as he started to shake a little. "You promised… You promised you wouldn't leave me! Why do you have to get hurt? I-I-I'm sure there's another way... Please…" He begged. He didn't want to be alone again. "Hector…"

Hector pulled him close into a tight hug. "Lucas… I gotta do my job as being your big brother… I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise… but I can't let you end up like me… you don't want this…"

Lucas sniffled as he hugged him back. "I'll find a way to fix this… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" _This is all my fault… If I didn't want to come down here this wouldn't be happening…_

"I know you will… Future Corpse Whisperer… you'll know how to find me, look for the collar." Hector held Lucas closer. "Lucas… promise me something… be strong…"

Lucas curled up a little, looking his brother in the eyes. "I promise... Even if it gets hard... Even if things hurt... I'll be strong... You taught me how… Hector... I'm gonna miss you.."

"I'll miss you too…" Hector pulled away gently. "Lucas… look away, you don't want to see this."

Lucas gulped but did as told turning away closing his eyes. "Big Brother… I love you…" He murmured.

Hector choked on his words. "I… I love you to… see you… in the future."

Hector stood before the Phantom. "Be very afraid." he taunted.

The Phantom sneered. " _ **A little ghost and his human pet, yes very frightening."**_ It mocked him.

Hector smirked raising his right arm pulling back the sleeve on his shirt to show the mark. "Not if I change."

The mark glowed red as did his eyes. Energy came around Hector. It changed him from his human form to something very similar to the Phantom before but still bared resemblance to who he once was.

" _ **Let's play by your rules now."**_ Hector grinned summoning a scythe.

The Phantom growled summoning it's own before charging. " _ **He won't escape!"**_

" _ **Yes he will!"**_

Hector clashed blades with the Phantom. Growling and kicking it hard in the chest.

" _ **Let's play tag!"**_ he screeched flying out of the basement to get the Phantom away from Lucas.

The Phantom snarled, chasing after him letting out a screech of anger. " _ **YOU BRAT!"**_

Hector kept flying away. He took one last look at the hospital, a bit of remorse in his eyes. _Take care… Lucas…_ Without another thought, he charged off with the Phantom right behind him.

It was dead quiet in the basement letting Lucas know that Hector and the Phantom were now gone.

He slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He felt a range of things, from fear to sadness... to anger. He didn't make a sound until he had made it out of the basement before the tears started to fall.

 _Why me..? Why did he have to take interest in me? I'm worthless… I wasn't worth protecting… I couldn't even protect him!_

"This is my fault…" He punched the wall in his room as hard as he could. "ALL MY FAULT!"

"Lucas?"

The boy jumped a little, whirling around at the sound of his name. "What!?"

At the door was Naomi. She had concern in her eyes as she looked at him.

"... He's gone isn't he?"

Lucas looked down ashamed he was caught in a moment of weakness. "... Yeah… And it's my fault... my stupid idea…"

Naomi walked over to him, kneeling down to his level. "Lucas… Hector wouldn't want to hear you say that… you can't be mad at yourself for something you didn't see."

He sniffled, rubbing at one of his eyes. "Yeah… you're right… I just… I wish I could've stopped the whole thing from happening..."

Naomi tipped his chin up. "He was looking out for you… He actually spoke to me during one of my visits when you had to rest."

"He... He did..? What did he say?" He asked curiosity temporarily overtaking the rest of his emotions.

Naomi smiled gently. "He told me, "Corpse Whisperer, if anything ever happens to me, or if Lucas finally gets out of this place… please take care of him… you're the only person who'd be good for him, you know how his gift works, you could take care of him… please… I ask this as his older brother… please consider." … I guess making plans for the future in case anything happened."

"It sounds like Hector… He really cared about me… Always watched over me ever since I've been here…" Lucas thought over what was said as it clicked. "Wait… Then that means… He wanted you to...To be well… My mom?" He asked tilting his head to the side a little.

"Well… that is what he asked, and I took a lot of it into thought… even spoke to my daughter about it… She loves the idea of having an older brother and well, if you don't mind me being on work a lot… I could be… Corpse Whisperers have to stick together after all."

Lucas was quiet for a second, before he threw his arms around her.

"I'd really love that… I'd love that… I'll be a good boy… I won't do anything bad...I'd be a good big brother..." He couldn't believe his luck.

 _Hector...You really did think of everything didn't ya..?_

Naomi slowly brought her arms around the boy, stroking his hair. "You are almost ready to leave Resurgam so I should be able to talk about filling out forms for adopting you… Oh you poor thing… You've been through a lot today…."

He nuzzled her hand a little, tears still fell but they weren't out of sorrow this time… It was relief. "It's been a really long day… A really freaking long day… He didn't want me to see what he was gonna do… I just don't wanna be alone…"

"Shhh…" Naomi picked up the boy sitting on his bed, cradling him a little into her. "You're not going to be alone Lucas… not if I can help it…"

He smiled a little laying his head on her shoulder. "Thanks… Mother…"

Naomi's eyes softened. "Lucas…"

Lucas closed his eyes letting out a sigh. "I'm really happy right now… I guess Hector doesn't have to worry about me anymore…"

"No he doesn't…" Naomi said stroking his back. "You're safe now."

He relaxed, curling up a little. "Safe...And never alone..." _I got a mom now… A mom who's gonna take care of me… Not one who'd hurt me…_

"That's right… for now… rest… I'm not going anywhere."

"Kay… Night…" He soon drifted off, for the first time in a long time his sleep was nightmare free.

Just as Hector would've wanted.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

The adoption was finalized a short time after, Lucas Jameson was now Lucas Kimishima. And he couldn't be happier to throw away his old last name for the new one.

He still missed Hector but he wasn't going to let it control his life. He finally had one to start over with… and he was going to face it head on.

His old memories still resurfaced and he didn't hesitate revealing what had happened to him. But instead of wondering why he saw it one way when he finally remembered his real name.

Ryan Jameson was dead as far as he was concerned. The scared boy who had been afraid of doing anything wrong was the one who died that day in the accident. Lucas was his name now and he was the one doing the living not him.

 _It's my body it's my rules...You're dead as a doornail Ryan. Sayonara._

It was actually a bit sad for him to part of Resurgam since he wasn't sure if he would ever see his friends again. Naomi was able to reassure him that he would, and if he wanted he could visit Resurgam just to see them… especially Chrissie. (Naomi had caught on quickly to Lucas' feelings for the girl.)

With that he was glad to leave though the goodbyes did take longer. He wound up parting with Vincent last for the time being given that the younger boy had become his right hand man when it came to tricks… And he was just glad to have friends like him.

Becoming an older brother… Lucas wound up taking on a more protective approach with his new sister, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Even if that drove her crazy sometimes. (Especially when it was revealed Joshua and Alyssa were friends.)

Either way, he wanted to be a good big brother. The kind that Hector was for him.

 _Gotta honor him somehow. He would've wanted me to._

Hector was still his brother, Lucas wouldn't let himself forget all he had done for him.

But the memories of his past…

Those were the ones best forgotten.

 **The End**


End file.
